Faucets are a common water supply device in daily life. Typically, a faucet has two water inlet pipes with one water inlet pipe for hot water and the other water inlet pipe for cold water. Typically, the two water inlet pipes are not in contact with each other. In use, a user may adjust the ratio of cold water to hot water in the water flowing out of the faucet as needed, thereby adjusting the temperature of the water from the faucet.
The generally known faucets usually require a water inlet base that needs to be first installed at a proper position while installing top-assembly faucets (e.g. for floor bathtubs, etc.), then the two water inlet pipes of the faucet can be tightly connected with two water inlet holes on the water inlet base to meet the water use demand of users. Since the two water inlet pipes in a faucet are usually encompassed in an opaque shell, it is difficult for an installer to directly see the water inlet pipes during installation, typically requiring the installer to insert the water inlet pipes into the corresponding water inlet holes by feeling, making the installation difficult; moreover, the water inlet pipes are usually made of copper that is relatively soft, which tends to deform during the installation, making it more difficult to insert the water inlet pipes into the corresponding water inlet holes and consequently making it more difficult for installation.